


One Day, Today (One Shot)

by shumvera



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumvera/pseuds/shumvera
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the captain of the cheerios and every boy in school would kill for a chance to be with her, especially Mike Chang. Quinn and Mike, on two opposite ends of the social ladder, realise that maybe the opposing end was always their destiny.
Relationships: Mike Chang/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 1





	One Day, Today (One Shot)

She was watching his every move from the doorway. Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios and girlfriend of Noah Puckerman, was watching this Glee nerd rehearse in the dance studio. She was on her way to the football field to practise but couldn't help but notice Mike dancing. She'd never really been in the dance studio before but she was always craving to go in someday.

Her eyes were caught in a fascination as she watched each and every one of his moves; the way his legs lifted up off of the ground, how after each landing, it was so elegant, yet so masculine, the way his body rolled as he moved from left to right, he then came to an applaudable stop, but she didn't applaud of course, he couldn't realise she was there. As soon as she noticed that this was her queue to leave, she turned her back but was stopped by a voice from inside the studio.

"Quinn?" Mike's voice was so sweet. She turned around, weakening to his sound.

"Hi, Mike," she tried her best to put on her I'm-better-than-you lookbut his eyes got to her. His appearance was so innocent she couldn't help but give a real smile. "Nice moves."

"T-thank you, Quinn," his face lit up. Was Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios, really complimenting him, the dancing Glee nerd?

"No problem," her words were quick as she tried to leave before anybody caught her.

"Hey, what were you doing here anyways?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes shut as she turned around, admitting defeat.

"I-I just noticed some kid dancing and it happened to be you, don't get any ideas, Chang," she said, tensing her face. Mike's smile slowly disintegrated. Realising the result of her actions, Quinn quickly left the room.

"Goodbye, Mike," she said, her eyes glowing a little. She didn't want to seem too mean, but she needed a good exit.

"Wait, Quinn." Ugh. Would he ever quit?

"Yes, Mike?" she said turning her head around, followed by her slim figure. He stared at her for a moment, he couldn't believe that he had kept Quinn Fabray with him for so long, he couldn't let her go now.

"Yes?" Quinn's voice was bored. Why am I not speaking! He thought.

"Um, would you like to go for lunch today?" his eyes were dangling from her head to toes awkwardly. "Just you and I?"

"A-are... are you asking me out? Like, on a date?"

"No, no, just lunch, I mean-"

"I'm dating Puck. What do you think he'll think when he realises that I'm eating lunch with some Glee kid!" her tone became angry. What he thinking asking her out to lunch, in school!

"D-don't worry about it, forget I even asked." His voice softened quickly. "So, you gonna go to Cheerios practise now?"

"Yes. And I'm late, so goodbye." Before she could even turn around Mike quickly spoke in.

"Wait, let me walk you."

"Fine" Quinn replied in defeat after a few seconds of silence. "Just make sure nobody sees you, and I mean nobody, especially Puck." Mike smiled quickly. "And you drop me off from the hall not the door, got it?" They were practically smelling each other's scents. Mike's was heavenly. She closed her eyes for a moment to take in the smell as she drew herself closer and closer to him.

"Right. Shall we go?" Mike held out his arm for Quinn to cling on to.

"No, none of that. What if people think we're dating?"

"We should be," he whispered but Quinn heard it.

"What!" she gritted her teeth and looked at him.

"Nothing, nothing, y-you're right. Let's just walk, side by side."

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get Puck to see us so that we can break up, I cry, then you give me your shoulder to cry on." She stood right in front of him, their eyes staring right at each other. "Well it's not gonna work, not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" She was completely wrong, Mike would never do that, not too somebody as precious as Quinn. "Just because I watched a bit of your dance routine, it does not mean that I'm into you, got it?" Her words were so harsh he felt like she just punched him in the heart and stomped on it. His eyes were focused on the ground and all he could hear was the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor.

One day I'll have you, Quinn Fabray. He thought to himself. One day we'll live happily together, and just you wait for that, because one day, will be today.


End file.
